residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Harvester Virus
This article was written by Advanced Virus. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. Harvester Virus is a Virus, which cause process of rapid genetic mutation, where an individual's body is changed in a manner paralleling millions of years of natural evolution, but occurring within a matter of hours. Overview The biochemistry of a victim began to change, causing an allergic reaction to water, the breakdown of electrolytes, and the congealing of interstitial fluids. The alveoli in lungs mutated, resulting in the no longer processing oxygen but instead a nitrogen-acidichloride mixture. Eventually, the cellular membranes deteriorated and his lymphatic system collapsed, leading to a apparent death. However, the victim awakened shortly after, apparently healthy. The MAS found that the internal organs were being rearranged, some having been absorbed and others grown anew. There were also rapid transmutations in the nervous system, causing bouts of deranged behavior interspersed by moments of lucidity. The MAS believed that the DNA could be forced to revert to its original state if the new genetic material were destroyed with an antidote. The Harvester Virus were kept in transparent cylinders and appeared as an orange gel. When a harvester cylinder is neutralized, the chemical turns from orange to dark green. The Harvester Virus itself was an synthetic virus, tiny enough to enter the body through the skin. History The virus developed by the Umbrella Corporation designed to kill prisoners, or later, to test how the body is changed in a manner paralleling millions of years of natural evolution. Its creator, Ovolot U. Harvester, is captured by MAS commandos before her research is complete. First contact The Colonel's crew found some infected peoples on an uninhabited island, having transformed into amphibian-like creatures as well as having produced offspring. The MAS was then able to complete his antidote treatment and restore them to normal. Arthur's Mantle(Research Facility) The president sent The Colonel and and his team down to Arthur's Mantle to infiltrate the facility and confirm the research of the Virus. After further prisoner rescue, the prisoners armed themselves. They attempted to escape, but the main gate was closed and guarded by three Tyrant Drones, one in the canyon, another on the higher level near the main gate, and another in another hangar at the other end of the canyon. The Colonel eliminated the monsters using the base's canons. He then turned off the powerful AA guns that protected the hangar. The team fought against many of the seal-like apes and Mine crabs. Mine crabs were small but dangerous scavengers. They did not resemble crabs in the traditional sense, though they scuttled about on crablike legs. Instead of pincers, mine crabs possessed large mouths lined with sharp teeth. Because of their small size, mine crabs worked together to bring down larger prey, such as Humans. They were not very strong when alone but their number made up for that. Effects of Infection(ca.90%) HUMAN The amphibian-like creatures resembled a bit seal-like apes. The amphibian-like creatures seemed intelligent, by locking up their human prisoners in a sewer, acting like a pantry. They seemed to have a society ruled by one large, red "Queen", with the other, much smaller monsters her subordinates. The amphibian-like creatures did not at any point kill any of their supposed victims, showing this may have been a way of keeping them fresh, to eat in harder times. Only when someone tried to rescue her did the Queen react aggressively by charging at everyone. CRAB Infected crabs, called mine crabs were small but dangerous scavengers. They did not resemble crabs in the traditional sense, though they scuttled about on crablike legs. Instead of pincers, mine crabs possessed large mouths lined with sharp teeth. Because of their small size, mine crabs worked together to bring down larger prey, such as Humans. They were not very strong when alone but their number made up for that. BAT Infected bats, called Predators stand at two meters tall and weigh half a ton. DNA analysis shows that the predator seems to be descended from a sort of bat, which became big and flightless. Its elongated head houses a highly intelligent brain and a melon organ. The ears have moved to the centre of the face, giving the sonar a more directed and precise interpretation of the surrounding environment. Its eyes are small and weak, with an incredibly advanced sonar system, echolocation layered over low quality vision. The two ears have merged into one large hole in the middle of the face. The predators are not very muscular, and they more on agility and acrobatics to take down prey. 'WORM ' Infected worms, called Coaliums have hands and advanced intelligence. Their preferred language is English (the reason unknown) they are very territorial and will fight each other with their hands. They can also grab weapons and shoot each other. Occasionally they form small groups called "teams" teams grow when other teams surrender. The largest known team is located in Aird of sleat. They have also built a flag, which looks like and upside down Ukrainian flag. Effects of Infection(ca.10%) HUMAN When infecting a host, began to grow after some time. The body begins to manifest tendrils that consume it while the brain becomes confused as a portion of the host's mind is used to house the creature's nervous system. This continues until the host's mind is overwhelmed by the organism which seeks to protect itself and become what it was designed to be. It was capable of reasoning and used its tendrils to defend itself while it sought to expand through its location. The organism grew constantly and doubled its mass every hour or so which took the form of dark tendrils that were capable of penetrating walls and attaching to power conduits. This energy was used to help further the creature's growth to maturity. It's body consisted of a bio-polymer with toxic traces present in its form. This was the equivalent of a beetle that had a soft body at first while it grew a harder shell to encompass the body. The organic elements were resistant to heat and even radiation. Category:Viral Agents